Historia
200px|thumb|right|Lordi: Ox, Amen, Mr. Lordi, Awa, Kita Alkuvaiheet (1996–2002) Lordin laulaja Tomi "Mr. Lordi" Putaansuu on Kiss Army Finlandin perustaja ja alkuperäinen puheenjohtaja. Lordi-yhtye perustettiin vuonna 1996 Kiss Armyn järjestämällä Kiss-faniristeilyllä tavanneiden muusikoiden kesken. Lordin suurin innoittaja onkin juuri Kiss-yhtye. Faniristeilyn määränpää oli Tukholma, jonne alkuperäiseen kokoonpanoon palannut Kiss saapui esiintymään ensimmäistä kertaa 13 vuoteen yhtyeen maskeissa. Risteilyn jälkeen Putaansuu halusi koota Kissin tapaisen yhtyeen, joka esiintyy naamioituneena ja käyttää näyttäviä lavaefektejä. Yhtyeen nimi sai alkunsa Putaansuun käyttämästä taiteilijanimestä Lordi, jolla hän oli ennen yhtyeen perustamista julkaissut muutamia omia musiikkitöitään. Lordi-lempinimen Putaansuulle antoi ohjaaja Pete Riskin äiti. Lordin ensimmäiseksi kokoonpanoksi muotoutui kolmikko Tomi "Mr. Lordi" Putaansuu (laulu), Jussi "Amen" Sydänmaa (kitara) ja Sami "G-Stealer" Keinänen (basso). Alun perin Amenista käytettiin nimeä "pornokeisari", mutta nimi muuttui "Ameniksi". Nimi sai alkunsa Sydänmaan näkemästä unesta. Lisäksi Sydänmaa oli kouluaikanaan ollut kiinnostunut muinaisesta Egyptistä ja lukenut paljon Amen-Ra-nimisestä jumalasta. Taiteilijanimi "Amen" on peräisin egyptiläiseltä jumalalta ja hahmosta luotiin kuolleen faaraon muumio. G-Stealerin nimi oli alunperin "Gene Replacer", joka tarkoitti "Phonegeenien korvaajaa". Samalla nimi toi mieleen Kissin laulaja-basistin Gene Simmonsin ja toisaalta nimi tarkoitti myös "Genen korvaajaa". Putaansuun mielestä Gene Simmonsia ei voi korvata, ja hän halusi muuttaa nimen ja nimi muuttui muotoon "G-Stealer". Kokoonpano laajentui vuonna 1997 kosketinsoittajalla Erna "Enary" Siikavirran liityttyä yhtyeeseen. Enaryn hahmoksi luotiin naisen ja hirviön "sekoitus", sillä Siikavirta ei halunnut hänen esiintysmisasunsa olevan liian ruma. Enaryn puku poikkesi muiden yhtyeen jäsenten asusteista muun muassa siten, että Enaryn kasvoista puolet oli näkyvissä, kuitenkin niin, ettei hänen todellisia kasvojaan tunnistaisi. Vuonna 1999 yhtye nauhoitti levyn Bend Over And Pray The Lord. Arska Tiaisen omistaman Levy-yhtiön oli alun perin tarkoitus julkaista albumi, mutta Tiaisen mukaan Levy-yhtiön resurssit eivät olisi riittäneet Lordin markkinointiin. Tiainen suositteli Lordin albumin julkaisijaksi Kimmo Hirvosen omistamaa Anaconda Recordsia. Albumia ei kuitenkaan koskaan julkaistu, sillä Anaconda Records ajautui konkurssiin hieman ennen albumin julkaisua. Yhtye ei myöskään tehnyt ainuttakaan keikkaa alkuperäisessä kokoonpanossaan, vaikka yhtyeelle oli luvattu levynjulkaisukeikka 30.10.1999. Saman vuoden aikana G-Stealer erosi yhtyeestä töidensä vuoksi ja tilalle yhtyeeseen liittyi Sami "Magnum" Wolking, joka oli Putaansuun vanhoja tuttuja Kiss Army Finlandin kautta. Tiainen ryhtyi yhtyeen manageriksi samana vuonna. Vuonna 2000 kokoonpano laajentui rumpalilla Sampsa "Kita" Astalan liityttyä yhtyeeseen. Sampsa Astalan "Kita"-hahmolle luotiin lähes samanlainen asu kuin entisen basistin, "G-Stealerin". Kummankin hirviöpuku esitti Jaws Of Terroria, ulkoavaruudesta saapunutta hirviötä, joka ulkomuodoltaan muistutti predatoria. Koska "Kita" oli yhtyeessä rumpali, hän ei voinut käyttää hirviöpukuun kuuluvia korkeapohjaisia kenkiä. Yhtyeessä sovittiin, että konserteissa Astalan jaloissa on tavalliset kengät, jotta soittaminen ei vaikeutuisi, mutta kuvaussessioissa Astala käyttää korkeapohjaisia hirviökenkiä. Läpimurto (2002–2003) Lordi solmi levytyssopimuksen BMG Finlandin kanssa vuonna 2002. Heinäkuussa 2002 julkaistiin yhtyeen ensimmäinen single, Would You Love a Monsterman?, josta tehtiin myös musiikkivideo. Single nousi singlelistan ykköseksi, ja oli yksi kesän 2002 soitetuimmista kappaleista. Saman kesän aikana yhtye meni tuottaja T. T. Oksalan johdolla Finnvox-studioon äänittämään ensimmäistä albumiaan. Esikoisalbumin äänitys ei onnistunut ongelmitta, sillä studiosessioiden aikana yhtyeen ja T. T. Oksalan välillä ilmeni erimielisyyksiä, muun muassa aikatauluista. Yhtyeen jäsenet olivat täsmällisiä sovituissa ajankohdissa, eivätkä halunneet äänitysten viivästyvän. Oksala suhtautui albumin tekoon kevyemmältä kannalta, eikä aina ollut studiosessioissa paikalla sovittuun aikaan. Syksyllä 2002 basisti Magnum erotettiin yhtyeestä henkilökohtaisista syistä ja hänen tilalleen yhtyeeseen liittyi Niko "Kalma" Hurme. "Kalma" oli hahmona "moottoripyöräzombie Helvetistä". Hahmon kasvonaamio oli esiintynyt jo Putaansuun tekemällä "Inferno"-musiikkivideolla 1995 osana kitaraa. Koska Niko "Kalma" Hurme liittyi yhtyeeseen jo esikoisalbumin ollessa levytetty ja sen ilmestyessä pian, Kalma ei soittanut ensimmäisellä albumilla, vaikka hän esiintyikin albumin kuvituksessa ja kokoonpanotiedoissa. Marraskuussa 2002 julkaistiin yhtyeen debyyttialbumi, Get Heavy, jonka kansiluonnos on mukailtu Kiss-yhtyeen Love Gun -albumista. Alkuperäinen luonnos oli mukailtu Destroyer-albumista. Lordi soitti ensimmäisen keikkansa 8. joulukuuta 2002 Helsingissä, Nosturi-klubilla. Alun perin esikoiskeikkaa oli suunniteltu Tavastialle, mutta yhtyeen käyttämän pyrotekniikan vuoksi Tavastia olisi ollut liian herkkä paikka Lordille tulipalon syttymisvaaran vuoksi. Yhtye voitti vuoden 2003 Emma-palkinnon parhaasta kotimaisesta hard rock/heavy metal -albumista debyyttialbumillaan Get Heavy. Levyä on myyty yli 67 000 kappaletta, ja se myi platinaa jo 2003 sekä multiplatinaa 2006. Vuonna 2003 Lordi esiintyi useissa musiikkitapahtumissa Suomessa ja ulkomailla, etenkin Saksassa, jossa Lordi oli mukana keväällä Wacken Road Show -kiertueella. Lordi teki myös muutamia yhteiskeikkoja Saksassa Nightwishin kanssa soittaessa Nightwishin lämmittelijänä. Yhteiskiertue oli kummallekin yhtyeelle hyödyksi, sillä Lordilla ja Nightwishilla on vankka suosio Saksassa ja tuolloin levytyssopimus saman saksalaisen levy-yhtiön, Drakkarin kanssa. Nightwish oli saavuttanut jo vankan suosion Saksassa ja yhteisten konserttien ansiosta Lordi sai tunnettavuutta myös Saksassa. Yhtyeen varsinaisena läpimurtokonserttina voitiin pitää Raumanmeren juhannusta vuonna 2003, jolloin Lordi esiintyi tapahtuman päälavalla. Konsertti taltioitiin ja esitettiin saman vuoden aikana YLE TV2 -kanavalla. Konsertissa Lordi esitti Get Heavy -debyyttialbumin kappaleita ja cover-version Alice Cooperin kappaleesta "He's Back" (Man Behind the Mask). Suosion hiipuminen (2004–2005) Vuodenvaihteessa 2003–2004 Lordi aloitti seuraavan studioalbuminsa äänittämisen. Tällä kertaa albumin tuotti Hiili Hiilesmaa, jonka kanssa yhtye tuli hyvin toimeen. Lordi julkaisi 14. huhtikuuta 2004 toisen albuminsa, The Monsterican Dream, jonka tunnetuimpia kappaleita ovat singleinäkin julkaistut "My Heaven Is Your Hell" ja "Blood Red Sandman". Albumin ilmestymisen aikoihin yhtyeen pukuihin ja naamareihin tehtiin myös uudistuksia. Albumin erikoispainoksen yhteydessä julkaistiin myös DVD, joka sisälsi yhtyeen oman lyhytelokuvan The Kin (2004). Elokuvassa yhtyeen jäsenet tosin olivat sivurooleissa. Elokuvasta huolimatta levy on yhtyeen tähän asti huonoiten menestynyt. Vuonna 2006 The Monsterican Dreamin myynti ylitti kultarajan, ja nykyisin albumia on myyty noin 33 000 kappaletta. Platinarajan albumi ylitti vuonna 2007. Yhtyeen suosion hiivuttua Suomessa Lordi yritti saada suosiota Saksan lisäksi myös muualla. Helmikuussa 2005 julkaistiin Sanctuary Recordsin toimesta The Monster Show -kokoelmalevy. Alun perin Sanctuaryn oli ollut tarkoitus ryhtyä markkinoimaan kokoelmalevyä Yhdysvalloissa, mutta taloudellisten ongelmien vuoksi Yhdysvalloissa ei julkaistu kokoelmaa. Sanctuary kuitenkin julkaisi kokoelmalevyn Isossa-Britanniassa. Suomessa kokoelmalevyn julkaisi Sony BMG. Ajatus The Monster Show -kokoelmalevystä sai alkunsa keväällä 2004 Lordin The Monsterican Dream -albumin julkaisun aikaan. Tomi "Mr. Lordi" Putaansuu kävi Tukholmassa haastattelemassa KISS-yhtyeen Gene Simmonsia Inferno-lehteen. Samalla hän lahjoitti Simmonsille Lordin esikoisalbumin, Get Heavyn (2002). Myöhemmin Simmonsin assistentti ilmoitti, että hän voisi julkaista Lordin albumin Yhdysvalloissa omalla levymerkillään, mutta jos yhtye haluaisi myyntituloista itselleen osuuden, olisi parempi julkaista levy Kissin levy-yhtiön, Sanctuary Recordsin, kautta. Sanctuary ei kuitenkaan halunnut julkaista kumpaakaan studioalbumia erikseen vaan koosteen albumien parhaista kappaleista. Get Heavyn ja The Monsterican Dreamin parhaista kappaleista koostettiin kokoelmalevy The Monster Show. Kokoelman johdosta Lordi teki keväällä 2005 European Monstour -kiertueen Euroopassa, jonka aikana yhtyeen sisäinen ilmapiiri kiristyi ja johti jäsenten välisiin riitoihin. Tämän vuoksi kiertueen loputtua Mr. Lordi erotti yhtyeen kosketinsoittajan, Enaryn. Myöhemmin samana vuonna basisti Kalma halusi erota henkilökohtaisten syiden takia. Kalman päätökseen vaikutti muun muassa hänen nelilapsinen perheensä ja yhtyeen silloinen huono taloudellinen tila. Tomi "Mr. Lordi" Putaansuu yritti saada Kalman pysymään yhtyeessä ehdottamalla tälle, että hän soittaisi vain suurimmilla kiertueilla ja muille keikoille yhtyeeseen palkattaisiin sijainen, jolle tehtäisiin oma hirviöasuste. Kalma ei suostunut Mr. Lordin ehdotukseen, sillä hän halusi olla yhtyeessä mukana joko täysillä (joka ei hänen osaltaan ollut silloisen elämäntilanteen vuoksi mahdollista), tai ei ollenkaan. Kalma kuitenkin soitti basso-osuudet tulevalle The Arockalypse -albumille. Kalma erosi yhtyeestä vain hieman ennen kuin Lordi ilmoittautui mukaan Suomen euroviisukarsintoihin. Uusina jäseninä yhtyeeseen liittyivät kosketinsoittaja Leena "Awa" Peisa ja basisti Samer "OX" el Nahhal. Kokoonpanon uudistumisen myötä myös yhtyeen esiintymisasut uudistettiin. "Awan" hirviöasu esitti 26-vuotiaana surmattua aatelisneitoa, joka oli noussut kuolleista. "OXin" nimeksi suunniteltiin alun perin el Nahhalin oikeaa etunimeä, Sameria. Koska Samer on egyptiläinen nimi, Putaansuu päätyi tulokseen, että kuulostaisi naurettavalta, jos egyptiläisessä hard rock -yhtyeessä vaikuttaisi jäsen nimeltä "Tapani". Nimi "OX" tarkoittaa härkää, joten el Nahhalin hirviöhahmosta luotiin ihmisen ja härän risteytys. Koska edellinen basisti Kalma oli suosittu yhtyeessä, OXista tehtiin Kalman "isoveli". Euroviisut ja uusi läpimurto (2006) Kolmannella albumilla, The Arockalypsellä, vierailivat mm. Kissin Bruce Kulick, Acceptin Udo Dirkschneider, Twisted Sisterin keulakuva Dee Snider sekä saman yhtyeen kitaristi Jay Jay French, joka soittaa soolon "The Chainsaw Buffet" -kappaleessa. Lordi osallistui vuoden 2006 Suomen euroviisukarsintoihin, jotka se myös voitti ja pääsi näin edustamaan Suomea Eurovision laulukilpailussa 2006 kappaleellaan "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Lordi sai voittonsa myötä iltapäivälehtien kaiken huomion. Julkisuus ei ollut aluksi pelkästään myönteistä. Jotkut muun muassa pitivät yhtyeen valintaa pyhäinhäväistyksenä ja huonona vitsinä (Isä Mitro), sekä merkkinä suomalaisten huonosta itsetunnosta (Alexander Stubb). Yhtyettä syytettiin myös saatananpalvonnasta – esimerkiksi Karjalohjan kirkkoherra Heikki Linnavirta piti Lordin kappaletta "epävireisenä ylistyslauluna saatanalle". Yhtyeen jäsenet kiistivät väitteet johdonmukaisesti. Iltapäivälehdet kirjoittivat myös siitä, että Lordille vuonna 2001 treenikämppää vuokranneen Osuuskunta BSE-Productionsin puheenjohtaja Otto Pankakoski tuomittiin myöhemmin elinkautiseen Kampin autopommista. Lordi voitti lauantaina 6. toukokuuta 2006 Tampere-talossa järjestetyn Euroviisut – Muistathan -gaalan kaikkien aikojen parhaana suomalaisena euroviisuna. Tämän jälkeen Lordi eteni 18. toukokuuta 2006 Euroviisujen semifinaaleista finaaleihin, kaikkien aikojen ensimmäisenä Suomen edustajana esikarsintoihin perustuvien Euroviisujen historiassa. Lordi oli myös kansainvälisesti yksi seuratuimpia kilpailijoita Euroviisuissa. Yleisesti Lordi sai myönteisen vastaanoton, mutta jotkut ulkomaiset tahot syyttivät Lordia saatananpalvonnasta, mm. Kreikan ortodoksinen kirkko. Kyproksella Suomen esikatseluvideo kiellettiin. Euroviisujen voitto Lauantaina 20. toukokuuta 2006 Lordi teki historiaa voittamalla Suomen edustajana Ateenassa järjestetyt Euroviisut kappaleellaan "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Kappale sai pisteitä 292, joka oli kaikkien aikojen piste-ennätys kunnes Norjan Alexander Rybak löi sen vuoden 2009 Euroviisuissa 387 pisteellä. Vain kolme maata – Armenia, Albania ja Monaco – eivät antaneet ainuttakaan pistettä Suomelle. Kahdeksan maata antoi Suomelle täydet 12 pistettä. Lordi oli myös semifinaalin ykkönen ja sai siinäkin 292 pistettä, mikä oli historiallista, sillä Lordi oli ensimmäinen sekä semifinaalin että finaalin voittanut kilpailija Euroviisuissa. Yhtyettä vahvisti Euroviisuissa taustalaulajana Pasi Rantanen Thunderstone-yhtyeestä. Rovaniemeläislähtöinen Lordin keulahahmo Tomi Putaansuu palkittiin tontilla ja yhtyeen muut jäsenet Rovaniemen kaupungin kunniakansalaisuudella. Rovaniemellä järjestetyssä kansanjuhlassa kaupungin Sampo-aukio nimettiin Lordin aukioksi, ja Lapin liitto myönsi Lapin vuoden 2006 aluekehittäjäpalkinnon yhtyeelle. Muille yhtyeen jäsenille osoitettiin myös kunnoitusta: rumpali Kitan mukaan nimettiin nuorisokeskus hänen kotiseudullaan Karkkilassa, ja kitaristi Amenin entisen koulun lähelle Mäntsälään pystytettiin kiviveistos, joka sai nimen "Hard Rock". Myös kosketinsoittaja Awa sai palkinnon, joka oli 500 euron stipendi. Lordille on myös suunnitteilla juhlaraha. Idean nosti esille silloinen eduskunnan puhemies Paavo Lipponen eduskunnan satavuotisjuhlarahan lyömisen yhteydessä. Lordi sai tunnustusta myös hakkeripiireissä: Linus Torvalds julkaisi Linux-ytimen version 2.6.17-rc5 lempinimellä "Lordi Rules". Lordin voitonjuhlat järjestettiin 26. toukokuuta 2006 Helsingin Kauppatorilla, jossa yleisöä oli paikalla arviolta 80 000–90 000. Ennen yhtyeen esiintymistä rikottiin karaoken maailmanennätys, kun 80 000 ihmistä lauloi "Hard Rock Hallelujah" -kappaletta. Yhtye esitti kappaleet "Bringing Back the Balls to Rock", "Devil is a Loser", "Blood Red Sandman", "It Snows in Hell", "Would You Love a Monsterman?" ja "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Tilaisuuden yhteydessä tasavallan presidentti Tarja Halonen palkitsi Lordin Suomalaisen työn liiton pronssisella avainlipulla. Huolimatta siitä, että Lordi oli useasti pyytänyt tiedotusvälineitä olemaan julkaisematta kuvia yhtyeen jäsenistä ilman esiintymisasuja ja vertasi siihen, että eihän joulupukiltakaan riisuta naamaria, brittiläiset lehdet Daily Mail ja The Sun sekä ruotsalainen Expressen julkaisivat 22. toukokuuta kuvan, jota he väittivät vanhaksi kuvaksi Lordista ilman naamaria. Tanskalaisen Aller-kustantamon 7 päivää -lehti julkaisi 24. toukokuuta kansikuvana vanhan, aikoinaan Helsingin Sanomien Kuukausiliitteessä julkaistun valokuvan Tomi Putaansuusta ilman hirviöpukua, jonka seurauksena Internetissä avattiin vetoomus lehden boikotoimiseksi. Adressi keräsi yli 221 000 nimeä (joista valtaosan kerrotaan olleen todellisia). Myös mainostajat kiinnittivät tapaukseen huomiota ja sen johdosta muun muassa Olvi keskeytti mainoskampanjansa lehdessä. Lehti pyöritti myöhemmin Anteeksi Lordi -mainoskampanjaa verkkosivuillaan ja ainakin MTV3-kanavalla. Saman kustantamon Katso!-lehti julkaisi puolestaan 26. toukokuuta kuvat muista Lordin jäsenistä ilman naamioita ja pyysi samana päivänä julkaisua anteeksi verkkosivuillaan ja televisiossa. Kyläkauppias Vesa Keskinen osti Mr. Lordin Ateenassa kerran käyttämän kasvonaamion YLE:n huutokaupasta kesällä 2006. Naamio luovutettiin 28. kesäkuuta 2006 YLE:n Isossa Pajassa, ja se on esillä Tuurin kyläkaupan musiikkiosastolla. Keskinen osti naamion 6 701 eurolla. Hinnasta muodostuu käännettynä päivämäärä 1.7.2006, jolloin järjestettiin Keskisen Miljoona Rock -musiikkifestivaali. Lordin lisäksi tilaisuudessa esiintyivät Dio ja Billy Idol. Lordi-huuma Euroviisuvoiton jälkeen Suomessa vallitsi "Lordi-huuma", ja yhtyeelle valmistettiin useita oheistuotteita, joista esimerkkeinä "Lordi Cola" -virvoitusjuoma, Lordi-makeiset, kaksi kirjaa ja kaksi sarjakuva-albumia. Euroviisuvoiton jälkeen markkinoijat ottivat Lordin omakseen. Huoltoasemaketju Esso mainosti nakkisämpylöitään sloganilla Hard Dog Hallelujah ja Pepsi mainosti juomiaan lauseella Hard Drink Hallelujah. Syyskuussa markkinoille ilmestyi Olvin valmistama Lordi Cola, josta myöhemmin tuli myyntiin myös Vanilla-versio. Limonadipullojen etiketit suunnitteli itse Mr. Lordi. 1,5 litran pullo Lordi Colaa maksoi 2 euroa. Lokakuussa 2006 ilmestyi markkinoille kaksi Mr. Lordin suunnittelemaa makeispussia. Syksyllä 2006 Lordi ikuistettiin Sampo-konsernin MasterCard-, VISA- ja Visa Electron -kortteihin. Suomen Posti Oyj (nyk. Itella) julkaisi 9. toukokuuta 2007 postimerkkiarkin, jonka aiheena ovat Eurovision laulukilpailut. Arkissa on neljä erikoismuotoista postimerkkiä (à 70 snt) ja Lordi on kahden merkin kuva-aiheena. Mr. Lordin kasvokuva on asianosaisen itse piirtämä. Euroviisujen jälkeen (2006–2008) Euroviisuvoiton jälkeen Lordin taustajoukoissa tehtiin muutoksia ja vakinaiseksi kiertuemanageriksi palkattiin myös yhtyeen pyrotekniikasta vastannut Tommi Niemi, joka oli jo vuodesta 2005 lähtien toiminut yhtyeen varsinaisena kiertuemanagerina. Yhtyeen palkkalistoilla olleet työntekijät joutuivat Euroviisujen myötä kasvaneen suosion vuoksi jättämään muut päivätyönsä ja keskittymään täysillä Lordin kiertueisiin. Syksyllä 2006 Lordi aloitti Bringing Back The Balls To Europe -kiertueen, jonka ensimmäisestä konsertista julkaistiin helmikuussa 2007 DVD Bringing Back The Balls To Stockholm 2006. Kiertue päättyi yllätykseen, sillä viimeisellä keikalla Lontoossa, 31. lokakuuta, lavalle nousi myös yhtyeen entinen basisti, Niko "Kalma" Hurme. Marraskuussa 2006 Lordi oli pääesiintyjänä MTV Europe Music Awardsissa, minkä lisäksi Mr. Lordi jakoi gaalassa "Paras Rock" -palkinnon. Samoihin aikoihin yhtyeen manageriksi ryhtyi yhdysvaltalainen Bill Aucoin, joka muistetaan muun muassa Kissin alkuperäisenä managerina ja joka oli keskeisessä osassa Kissin läpimurron teossa 1970-luvulla. Keväällä 2007 yhtye palkittiin viidesti Emma-gaalassa. Lordi voitti sarjoissa vuoden 2006 paras yhtye, vuoden kappale "Hard Rock Hallelujah", vuoden myydyin albumi The Arockalypse 92 724 kappaleella, sekä vienti-Emman ja uutena palkintona jaettavan E-Emman poikkeuksellisella tavalla musiikin digitaali- ja mobiilimyyntiä lisänneenä artistina. Keväällä 2007 Lordi teki lyhyen Bringing Back The Balls To Japan -kiertueen Japanissa ja Bringing Back The Balls To Baltia -kiertueen Baltiassa. Toukokuussa yhtye oli mukana Helsingin Euroviisuissa ja avasi kilpailut esittämällä voittokappaleensa "Hard Rock Hallelujah". Alkukesästä 2007 Lordi oli Oulussa kuvaamassa Dark Floors -kauhuelokuvaa, joka tuli ensi-iltaan 8. helmikuuta 2008. Heinäkuussa 2007 Lordi lähti Pohjois-Amerikan kiertueelle The OzzFest -festivaalikiertueen mukana. Kiertueen aikana yhtye sai paljon negatiivista palautetta yhdysvaltalaisilta kriitikoilta. The New York Times -sanomalehti ihmetteli, miten yhtye onnistui voittamaan Euroviisut. Chicago Sun-Timesin mukaan yhtye oli porukka "suomalaisia ääliöitä", jotka pukeutuivat typerästi ja soittivat typerää musiikkia. Kritiikkiä esittivät myös The Indianapolis Star sekä News-Gazette. Yleisö puolestaan oli tyytyväinen Lordin esiintymisiin ja keikat olivat lähes loppuunmyytyjä. Kiertueen aikana yhtyeen jäsenet olivat kovan rasituksen alla, sillä parhaimmillaan keikkapaikoilla lämpötila oli 40–50 astetta. Kiertueen päätähti, Ozzy Osbourne oli huolissaan Lordin jäsenten terveydestä peläten että joku yhtyeen jäsenistä pyörtyisi tai jopa kuolisi keikan jälkeen. Ozzfest-kiertueen päätyttyä elokuun lopussa Lordi jäi lyhyelle tauolle. Syyskuussa ilmoitettiin, että yhtye lähtisi 12. lokakuuta 2007 uudelle kiertueelle Yhdysvaltoihin Type O Negativen lämmittelijänä. Kiertue päättyi 31. lokakuuta 2007. Kiertueen aikana yhtyeen kiertuehenkilökunta joutui väkivallan kohteeksi, sillä yhtyeen kiertuemanageri Rikk Scholvinckia ja turvamiestä yritettiin ampua konsertin jälkeen. Ampujat olivat yhdysvaltalaisia rikollisia, mutta kukaan ei loukkaantunut. Ampujat pakenivat paikalta varastetulla autolla ennen poliisien saapumista. Kiertueen päätyttyä yhtye palasi Suomeen äänittämään Dark Floors -kauhuelokuvaan tunnuskappaletta, joka julkaistiin myös singlenä. Dark Floors (2008) Dark Floors - The Lordi Motion Picture on Lordin ideoima kauhuelokuva, joka suunnataan kansainvälisille markkinoille. Elokuva tuli ensi-iltaan Suomessa 8. helmikuuta 2008. Islannissa ja Virossa elokuva sai ensi-iltansa 29. helmikuuta 2008. Muut maat vahvistavat ensi-ilta-aikataulunsa myöhemmin keväällä. Kauhuelokuva esitetään Pohjoismaissa ja myöhemmin maailmanlaajuisesti. Dark Floorsin ohjasi Pete Riski, joka on ohjannut lähes kaikki Lordin musiikkivideot. Elokuvan tuotantoyhtiö on Solar Films, tuottaja Markus Selin ja käsikirjoittaja Pekka Lehtosaari. Projekti sai alkunsa Mr. Lordin haastattelusta, jossa hän pyysi Seliniä ottamaan häneen yhteyttä elokuvaidean merkeissä. Dark Floorsia on luonnehdittu perinnetietoiseksi, aidoksi kauhuelokuvaksi sekä psykologiseksi trilleriksi. Dark Floors on saanut vaikutteita etenkin 1980-luvun yhdysvaltalaisista kauhuelokuvista. Vaikutteita on haettu myös japanilaisesta tuotannosta. Elokuva sai maailman ensi-iltansa Oulun Energia -areenalla 6. helmikuuta 2008. Kyseessä oli Suomen kaikkien aikojen suurin elokuvanäytös. Maailman ensi-illan järjestivät elokuvan osarahoittaja POEM ja elokuvan tuotantoyhtiö Solar Films. Yhteistyökumppaneina toimivat Oulun Kärpät, Scandic-hotelli ja Finnkino. Paikalle saapui 3 700 katsojaa. Alun perin jäähallissa oli 4 500 paikkaa, mutta jättikokoisen valkokankaan, kooltaan 15,5 x 6,3 metriä sekä lavan ja esitystekniikan tarvitseman tilan takia katsomossa oli paikkoja ennakoitua vähemmän, 3 700. Tilaisuudessa oli 70 median edustajaa eri puolilta maailmaa. Näytännön jälkeen Lordi esiintyi tapahtumassa. Tuotantoyhtiö vahvisti asian tammikuussa 2008. Tapahtumaa edeltäneeseen päivään mennessä sali oli loppuunmyyty. Elokuva sai kriitikoilta erittäin negatiivisen vastaanoton, tosin elokuvan teknistä toteutusta pidettiin lähes kaikissa arvioissa hyvänä. Useimmissa arvosteluissa on elokuvalle annettu kaksi tähteä. Dark Floorsin hyvinä puolina on pidetty sen sopimista kansainväliseen levitykseen, suurella vaivalla tehtyjä lavasteita ja näyttäviä erikoistehosteita. Osa kriitikoista oli kuitenkin sitä mieltä, että elokuvan juoni on hajanainen eikä se tarjoa kokeneemmille kauhuelokuvien katsojille mitään uutta. Kriitikoiden mukaan elokuvaan on haettu liikaa vaikutteita muista kauhuelokuvista, joka tekee elokuvasta hajanaisen ja vanhaa toistavan. Kriitikko Antti Tohka kirjoittaa, että "valitettavasti ulkokultaisuus onkin ainoa hyvä asia masentavan heppoisessa elokuvassa". Tatu Junni kehuu elokuvan ulkoasua, mutta toteaa, että "käsikirjoitus, erikoistehosteet ja näyttelijät varmistavat kuitenkin sen, että elokuva on paha pettymys jopa armottomimmalle Lordi-fanille". Dark Floorsin menestys Suomessa ei vastannut odotuksia ensi-iltaviikonloppuna. Elokuva sai Finnkinon teattereissa perjantaina 8. helmikuuta noin 1500 ja lauantaina 9. helmikuuta vajaat 1800 katsojaa. Ensi-iltanaan perjantaina Dark Floors oli Finnkinon katsotuin elokuva, mutta lauantaina vasta viidenneksi katsotuin. Finnkinon ohjelmistopäällikkö Timo Räisänen kuvailee kauhua hyvin herkäksi tyylilajiksi: "Dark Floors on hyvin erikoinen tapaus. Se on kotimainen elokuvatapaus, josta voi tulla mitä tahansa. Ilmiö on niin yksin, ettei vertailupohjaa ole." Lähes heti elokuvan ensi-illan jälkeen Dark Floorsia alettiin markkinoida Berliinin elokuvajuhlilla, missä elokuva sai huomattavasti paremman vastaanoton kuin kotimaassaan. MTV3:n haastattelussa Markus Selin kertoi olleensa erittäin iloinen siitä, miten Dark Floorsia saatiin myytyä Berliinissä. Hänen mukaansa elokuva on saatu myytyä noin 25 maahan, muun muassa Baltiaan ja kaikkiin IVY-maihin. Elokuva tuli suoraan dvd-levitykseen Yhdysvalloissa 14. lokakuuta 2008. Deadache (2008–2009) Lordi aloitti neljännen albuminsa nauhoitukset keväällä 2008 ja albumi julkaistiin 29. lokakuuta 2008. Levy sisälsi edeltäjiensä tavoin melodista hard rockia ja heavy metalia, mutta vastaavasti enemmän kauhutematiikkaa, kuin Lordin aiemmat levyt. Albumin nimeksi varmistui Deadache ja sen on tuotti Nino Laurenne. Ennen levyn valmistumista paljastettiin, että sillä kuultaisiin enemmän pianosooloja, kuin edeltäjällään, ja että kappaleessa Missing Miss Charlene kuultaisiin lapsikuoroa. Levyn ensimmäinen single oli nimeltään Bite It Like a Bulldog ja se julkaistiin 3. syyskuuta 2008. Kappale sai ensisoittonsa radiossa Radio Rockin iltapäivässä perjantaina 15. elokuuta 2008 kello 15. Yhtyeen kiertuemanageri Rikk Scholvinck lupasi helmikuussa 2008, että ensimmäinen Lordi-figuurisarja tulisi markkinoille samaan aikaan uuden albumin kanssa, mutta ennen albumin julkaisua yhtye ilmoitti, etteivät he olleet toistaiseksi tehneet sopimusta minkään yrityksen kanssa niiden valmistamisesta. Levyn äänityksen vuoksi Lordi esiintyi kesällä 2008 harvakseltaan. Lordi on ilmoitti ennen levyn ilmestymistä olevansa tietoinen siitä, ettei Deadache tule ainakaan Suomessa myymään edeltäjänsä tavoin. "Se on sanomattakin selvää, että viisut vääristivät edellislevyn tilannetta ja tämä ei voi myydä missään tapauksessa saman verran Euroopassa tai varsinkaan Suomessa. Tiedämme, että todennäköisesti Suomessa levy leimataan flopiksi, vaikka se myisi tuplaplatinaa, kun se ei myy 100 000 kappaletta", Tomi Putaansuu sanoi Iltalehdessä elokuussa 2008. Lokakuussa 2008 Kauppalehti uutisoi Lordin euroviisuvoiton jälkeen perustetun Lordi Enterprises -yhtiön tuottaneen tappiota ensimmäisellä, joulukuuhun 2007 kestäneellä tilikaudellaan. Yhtiö teki yli 15 kuukauden mittaisella tilikaudellaan 711 967 euron liikevaihdolla lähes 54 000 euroa tappiota. Lehden mukaan yllättävää on myös se, että yli vuoden mittaiselta tilikaudelta palkkoja on maksettu vain 105 697 euroa yhtiössä keskimäärin kuudelle työntekijälle. Tasaosuuksin jaettuna tämä tekisi vain vajaa 1200 euroa kuussa per työntekijä, johon lukeutuvat myös yhtyeen jäsenet. Rahaa yhtiöllä oli tilillä vuoden 2008 alussa vain 6255 euroa.Yhtiön likviditeetti on muutoinkin tiukalla, sillä vuoden vaihteessa yrityksellä oli rahaa oli vain 56 277 euroa kun laskuja löytyi pelkkinä ostovelkoina 74 896 euroa. Kun muuta lyhytaikaista velkaa oli vielä noin 30 000 euroa, niin lähtökohdat toiselle tilivuodelle olivat jo huonot. Usko ei ole kuitenkaan loppunut hallituksen jäseniltä, sillä sen mukaan tappio katetaan myöhemmin kertyvillä voitoilla, eikä erillisiin toimiin oman pääoman korjaamiseksi ryhdytä. Myöhemmin yhtiön edustaja kertoi Kauppalehdelle, että Lordi Enterprisestin "oma pääoma on positiivinen ja vanhat tappiot katettu". Yrityksen edustajan mukaan yhtiön tilanne on nyt hyvä. Käytännössä tämä tarkoittaa kymmenien tuhansien eurojen tuloja yhtiölle. Myös Tomi Putaansuu kommentoi yhtiön tilipäätöstä ja lehdistön kirjoittelua aiheesta Iltalehden haastattelussa toteamalla, ettei yhtiön tappiollinen tilipäätös ollut yhtyeelle yllätys. »Siis miten niin yllätys? Ei se meille itsellemme ollut todellakaan mikään yllätys. Me olimme viime vuonna Yhdysvalloissa Ozzfest-kiertueella. Se maksoi meille paljon. En sano tarkkaa summaa, mutta todella paljon. Me siis sijoitimme tulevaisuuteen. Ja että ihan euroviisuvoitosta huolimatta tuli tappiota. No niin tuli. Suomessakin pitäisi jo tajuta, että viisuvoitosta ei saa penniäkään.» Deadachen julkaisun myötä Lordi teki marraskuussa kiertueen Yhdysvalloissa yhdessä Lizzy Bordenin kanssa. Yhtye esiintyi Conan O'Brienin kutsusta 6. marraskuuta suositussa Late Night With Conan O'Brien-ohjelmassa kaikkien aikojen ensimmäisenä suomalaisyhtyeenä. Lordi esitti ohjelmassa kappaleensa "Bite It Like a Bulldog". Deadache ei ole menestynyt edeltäjänsä The Arockalypsen tavoin. Suomessa albumi nousi julkaisuviikollaan albumilistan 5. sijalle, mutta tippui seuraavalla viikolla jo 20. sijalle. Deadache on päässyt Suomen lisäksi listoille muun muassa Ruotsissa, Saksassa, Isossa-Britanniassa ja Itävallassa. Yhdysvalloissa albumia myytiin ensimmäisen viikon aikana 1700 kappaletta. Babez For Breakfast (2009−) Tomi Putaansuu vietti syyskuussa viikon Los Angelesissa entisen Kiss-kitaristi Bruce Kulickin sekä Jeremy Rubolinon kanssa. Kirjoitussessio tuotti kaksi uutta kappaletta (”Cut Off My Head” ja ”Call Off The Wedding”). Putaansuun mukaan tuleva levy ottaa entistäkin enemmän vaikutteita 1980-luvulta. Putaansuun mukaan viidennen albumin tyyli poikkeaa aiemmasta Deadache-levystä ja lähentelee Get Heavy -debyyttilevyn tyyliä. Pitkäsoiton tuottajana toimi saksalainen Michael Wagener. Studiosessiot Lordi hoiti Yhdysvalloissa Tennesseen Nashvillessä.44 Levy sai nimen Babez For Breakfast ja se julkaistiin 15. syyskuuta, 2010. Levyn ensimmäinen single This Is Heavy Metal julkaistiin digitaalisena 9. elokuuta. Singlestä painettiin myös rajoitettu noin 200 kappaleen erä myyntiin Rokkikauppa-nettikauppaan. Kappaleesta on tehty myös musiikkivideo. Videossa on hyödynnetty CGI-tekniikkaa runsaasti. Lordin uudet asut paljastetiin 3. elokuuta 2010. Uuden Levyn myötä Lordi lähti kiertueelle Eurooppaan. 4. lokakuuta 2010 yhtye ilmoitti, ettei rumpali Sampsa ”Kita” Astala enää kuulu yhtyeeseen. Syyksi yhtye ilmoitti sen, että Astala haluaa jatkossa jatkaa musiikillista uraansa ilman Kita-hahmoa, joka ei sovi muille yhtyeen jäsenille. Kitan eroaminen Lordista ei vaikuttanut yhtyeen kiertueeseen. 26. lokakuuta 2010 yhtye julkisti uuden rumpalinsa Otuksen. Otusta esittänyt Tonmi Lillman kuoli helmikuussa 2012. Lordi vietti keikkataukoa alkuvuodesta 2011, minkä aikana yhtye alkoi työstää uutta materiaalia kuudetta levyään varten. Yhtyeen laulaja Mr. Lordi on saanut aikaiseksi jo 11 kappaletta Vuonna 2012 on kulunut kymmenen vuotta yhtyeen ensimmäisen julkaistun albumin Get Heavyn julkaisusta. Sen kunniaksi julkaistaan Scarchives Vol 1 -boksikokoelma, jonka tuotteet julkaistaan erikseen tuotantokustannuksien vuoksi. Ensimmäisenä julkaistaan Lordin ensimmäinen albumi, vuonna 1999 julkaisematta jäänyt Bend Over And Pray The Lord. Levyn kansivihot ja kappaleet ovat täysin alkuperäisiä ja mukana on myös kappale Hulking Dynamo. Toinen osa sisältää Lordin ensimmäisen keikan Helsingin Nosturista 2002. Keikka on usealla kameralla taltioitu, ja se nähdään täysin sellaisena jollainen se oli. DVD:llä on myös Mr. Lordin kommenttiraita keikalle ja kuvagalleria julkaisemattomista fanituotteista tuolta ajalta. 25. huhtikuuta 2012 Lordi ilmoitti MTV3:lle uuden rumpalin löytyneen, mutta nimeä ja ulkonäköä ei vielä paljastettu, koska se olisi liian aikaista Otuksen kuoleman jälkeen. Rumpalilla on vielä käytössään väliaikainen puku tai ns. ``valeasu´´. Rumpalin nimi ja varsinainen ulkonäkö julkistetaan uuden levyn tullessa. Silloin otetaan myös viralliset valokuvat. Uusi rumpali soitti ensimmäisen keikkansa yhtyeessä 5. toukokuuta Italiassa Metalitalia -festivaaleilla.